Insanity is Forever
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: Cyclonis had a older brother but he was more twisted and insane then her. Now he escaped Terra Zartacla, committing murders all over Atmos and he is after one person. Cyclonis Herself. R&R. T for blood.
1. Chapter 1 conversations

**(A/N: i hope you like this, now on with the story)**

Insanity is forever 1.

It was a dark foggy night on Terra Zartacla, the moon was high in the night sky casting a pale glow on the Terra.

In the prison, actually hidden deep beneath the prison, was a long hallway and at the end of the hallway was one dark cell containing one prisoner.

He had long shaggy black hair, violet eyes and he was pale. He was only sixteen years old, he wore a straightjacket and on the walls of the cell were carvings of crystals and random math equations. He sat in a corner of the cell muttering in his sleep.

The door of the cell opened and his eyes snapped open and he saw it was the warden, Mr. Moss, coming to give him his dinner.

Mr. moss walked in carrying a tray and said, sounding high and mighty, "here's your dinner, still working on your escape are you?" and the prisoner just nodded and Mr. moss just snorted and said "just give up kid, you cant escape no one has escaped this place" and the prisoner just looked up at him and just laughed coldly and said, "what about the time every prisoner including an important sky knight, escaped while you were lead on a wild goose chase" and Mr. moss looked angry then said "everyone except you escaped" then he chuckled and the prisoner was just staring at him with a fierce look on his face and hissed "when I get out of here, you're the first to die".

Mr. Moss received death threats from prisoners all the time but this time he just gulped and started sweating, because this prisoner always keeps his promises, _**Always**_ but Mr moss just chuckled nervously and said "well your sister has ordered me to make sure that dose not happen".

The prisoner just smiled, revealing unnaturally sharp teeth and said, "well I guess it is nice that my baby sister is still afraid of me" and Mr. Moss just backed out of the room slowly, and closed the door. He saw the prisoner was still smiling and said, "Have a nice evening, it may be your last".

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 escapes and nursery rimes

Insanity is forever 2

The prisoner sat in his cell, after eating his food and having a friendly, death threat filled, chat with the warden, he was thinking about peanut butter and how it has a ton of uses.

The guards opened the door of his cell and dragged him to the showers where he had a shower, keeping him away from the rest of the prisoners incase he might try and kill them all.

They then escorted him down a hallway, handcuffed, back to his cell and he dropped to his knees and one guard tried picking him up and the prisoner head butted the guard in the face and strangled the other guard and he stole the keys to his handcuffs and he freed himself.

He was still wearing his straightjacket but was unrestrained. He tiptoed to the armory and rigged the weapons to blow up and he snuck off to the warden's office.

He saw Mr. Moss asleep in a chair, he walked over, pulled out a pen, that he found on a desk, and stabbed Mr. Moss in the throat and Mr. Moss woke up and tried pulling out the pen but the prisoner just shoved the pen deeper into Mr. Moss's throat, and he whispered to Mr. Moss "Told you I would kill you" and he just left Mr. Moss to bleed to death.

Some guards tried stopping him but he just killed them with pencils while screaming nursery rimes.

He ran out of the prison cackling at the crappy security and he stopped a few yards from the prison and just turned around and said "Boom" and the entire prison exploded, He breathed in the cool night air, and he whispered "free at last".

He turned around and he searched through some bushes and found a skimmer that the prison guards must have forgotten and he said, "Cyclonis, you better watch out your big brother Vincent is coming home" he hopped on to the skimmer and flew off into the night.

**End of chapter 2**

**(A/N: i hoped you like it, because this could be my last chapter... maybe so please review)**


	3. Chapter 3 Murder and Memories

Insanity is forever ch3

Vincent landed on the closest terra he could find he landed a few yards outside of a town.

He was still wearing his straightjacket, and there were large spots of blood all over him. It was still night, the moon was high in the sky.

Vincent got off his skimmer and he ran quickly and silently to a house, he climbed up to the roof and crawled down the chimney, since he was really thin from lack of proper nourishment, and he ended up climbing out of the fireplace.

He said quietly "ho, ho, ho, Santa Clause has come to town" he searched the house and he found a large kitchen knife, a corkscrew and a toolbox full of wrenches and screwdrivers.

Vincent sat down at the table in the kitchen and he started eating a chicken that he found in the fridge with his bare hands, then suddenly the light to the kitchen turned on and he still had the chicken in his mouth and he turned and saw a five-year-old boy. The boy had blond hair and green eyes and he wore green pajamas.

The little boy was rubbing his eyes and said drowsily "who are you?" and Vincent stood up and pulled a pipe wrench and said "I am just an illusion, now go back to bed before I pick you up and toss you out that window" and the little boy ran back to bed.

Vincent went to the parents room and he hit the mother in the head with the wrench, the mother awoke but he kept hitting her in the face, with each hit blood came splattering out of her head and her skull started collapsing inward, and he stepped on her throat and he hit her in the face as hard as he can and the mother died. Then he stabbed the father repeatedly in the face with the kitchen knife, blood squirted all over the walls and Vincent's face but he kept stabbing till the father stopped breathing.

After he killed them both he put all there money and valuables in a large sack, he packed up his new weapons and he kicked down the front door, and walked out dragging the sack behind him shouting "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night" after he put the sack next to his skimmer, He then ran off to the other houses holding the kitchen knife and pipe wrench while whistling "Marry had a little lamb".

Meanwhile in Cyclonia Master Cyclonis was happily asleep in her room with thoughts of world domination and the death of the storm hawks in her mind, till a talon woke her up by knocking on her door and shouting "Master Cyclonis, I have an urgent message for you".

Her eyes opened slowly and grumbled "I am going to kill him if it's not important" she got up and opened the door and hissed, "What is so important that I had to be awaken from a well deserved sleep" and the Talon gulped and gave her an envelope and said "it's a message from a guard at Terra Zartacla and he said it was important" and the Talon ran away.

Cyclonis looked at the envelope and opened it and read "_Master Cyclonis, your brother has escaped, killed Mr. moss and blew up the entire prison" _and the message ended there and for the first time in her life, she felt fear.

She put the letter on her bed and she opened a locked drawer on her bedside table and pulled out two pictures, one was of her when she was five, her grandmother and her brother, when he was sixteen. The picture was taken on her fifth birthday; her brother was smiling, wearing a Cyclonian military uniform, standing behind her as she was blowing out the candles on her cake, and her grandmother was smiling too and she was standing next Cyclonis.

The second picture was of her and her brother on Terra Neon on the same day, she was riding on his shoulders and he was in civilian clothes, his hair was short and spiky.

Cyclonis remembered that day as one of the best days of her life. She looked up to him, and he always watched out for her. _"Until that horrible day"_ she thought sadly. Cyclonis heard another knock on her door, she put the pictures back in the drawer and she opened the door and another talon stood there holding a red box.

"This package came for you" and he gave her the box and he walked away.

Cyclonis sat on her bed and looked at the box, it was in red wrapping paper and was tied up in green ribbons, on the top it had a card and it read "from Vincent" and she opened the box and pulled out a human head, covered in blood, barley recognizable, and had knives stuck in the eye sockets.

Blood was dripping from were the head connecting to the neck. On the inside of the box was another card and it was written in human blood saying "_Happy birthday". _

Fighting the urge to throw up or to scream, she put the head back in the box and called a talon and said, "Get me the Dark Ace"

**End of Chapter 3**

**(A/N: i hoped you liked this and thanks for the reviews, next chapter is about Vincent's back story and more. Till next time see ya)**


	4. Chapter 4 the past

**(A/N: i hope you like this. Here is a bit of Vincent's back story. enjoy)**

Insanity is forever ch4

On Terra Blizzaris Billy Rex was running away from some psycho who killed some Blizzarians and some of his friends from his squadron. The guy was dressed in a black coat, a hat and a straightjacket. He landed his skimmer and he pulled out a double-barreled shotgun and shot some Blizzarians and Suzi-Lu, he was cackling madly and was looking at some random direction and talking like he was talking to an invisible audience. He said, "Shhh be vewy, vewy quiet, I'm hunting for blizzawians" and he just started shooting everyone and then started cutting up the corpses. Billy Rex found a cave and he hid inside and he sighed in relief and said "I got to warn somebody" he then turned and saw the maniac holding the shotgun so close to his face, he could smell the bullets and the guy said "Hello, wabbit, heheheh" and shot Billy.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Dark Ace as Cyclonis was sitting on her throne holding a red crystal and her staff, while looking around nervously like she was expecting someone to attack.

She said, "Yes, just yesterday a very dangerous prisoner escaped Terra Zartacla " and Dark Ace asked "Why is this one prisoner is important?" and Cyclonis muttered something and she said, "He is my older brother" and Dark Ace was surprised and said, "I did not know you had an older brother" and she just hissed "of course you did not know, no one is supposed to know" and he asked "Why?" she sighed and said "well I might as well I tell you, Years ago when my grandmother was Master my older brother, Vincent, was a high ranking officer in the Cyclonian military, he was a proud soldier, a renowned medical doctor and he was supposed to be the next in line to rule Cyclonia instead of me" and Dark Ace silently listened and she continued "He was a brilliant man, respected by the talons, feared among the sky knights, and he also was a skilled assassin, he taught me everything I know on how to use crystals"

"Well what happened?" asked Dark Ace and She hesitated for a moment and she said "I then found out that he was a different person than he let on, I was five years old when I saw him for what he really was, A monster, A psychopath" she shuddered and continued.

_**Flash Back.**_

A five year old Cyclonis was holding a book and she was walking down a hallway looking for her older brother.

She went to what she thought was her brother's room and she called out "Big brother, are there?" and she knocked on the door, there was no answer she was going to leave but the door creaked open and she looked inside it was dark she could not see what was inside and she walked inside and whispered "Vincent, if your trying to scare me its not funny" and she bumped into something and she looked up and saw it was a person dressed in a talon uniform and she smiled and said "Hey have you seen Vincent" but the person just stood there and she squinted and saw that the persons eyes and mouth were sewed shut, and his skin was gray like a deceased corpse.

Cyclonis gasped a bit and walked back a bit and bumped into another person and she saw it was a man dressed as a sky knight from the Interceptor squadron and that he was like the talon she saw, his eyes and mouth were sewed shut and was gray.

Cyclonis was trying to find the way out of the room but kept bumping into more people they were all dressed as Sky knights and Talons, the room was dark and she could not see where she was going. Cyclonis sat down and she was frightened by what she saw.

Then the lights turned on and she saw Vincent standing in the doorway, wearing his military uniform, his hair was spiked and he was clean shaved, he said with a concerned look on his face, "Lark, what are doing here?" and she got up, ran to Vincent and hugged his leg and was crying saying, "Oh, big brother, I was just looking for you but I came in here and I saw some talons and there was something wrong with there eyes" and she continued explaining what she saw and Vincent picked her up and said "Let's get out of here".

As he was carrying Cyclonis down the hall and she sniffed and asked, "Who could have done that?" and Vincent shook his head and said with an angry look on his face, "I don't know, but who ever did that will pay" then they entered a large dark room and he set Cyclonis down on table and said "Lay down, and wait for me, I'm going to get Grandma and tell her what happened then were going to find out who has done such a horrible thing until then stay calm and relax, your safe now" and she nodded.

Cyclonis lied down on the table and Vincent left the room, after a few minutes of silence, Cyclonis was going to get up from the table but she discovered that she couldn't move, then the doors opened and she saw a man in a doctors coat and a operating mask over his face, and she could not tell who it was.

The man walked in and strapped Cyclonis down, to prevent her from leaving she struggled against the restraints but she still couldn't move and she asked, "What are you doing?" and the man just said "you found my private collection, and now I am just going to prevent you from telling everyone by adding you to my collection" and he pulled on some rubber gloves and picked up a blue crystal-edged scalpel and said "Don't worry kid you won't feel a thing" and he was about to cut her stomach open but the door exploded and the man turned around and Cyclonis saw it was her grandma and some talons. "Grandma" cried Cyclonis happily and Her grandma said darkly "Get away from her Vincent" and the man just stood there and pulled off the mask revealing that the man was Vincent and he was smiling he then asked "How long have you known?" then Cyclonis's grandma said "Long enough" and Cyclonis looked confused and asked "what's going on, Vincent?" and then Vincent turned around, still smiling and he had a crazed look in his eyes and he said "You and Grandma has found my private collection, now you shall die in a way you can't imagine" Cyclonis was scared.

Her grandma pointed to Vincent and ordered the talons to arrest him but Vincent, still holding a scalpel, held the scalpel to Cyclonis's neck and said "Take one more step and she is dead" and then Cyclonis started to freak out and then there was a flash of violet light and Vincent was sent flying and he crashed into a wall and he fell to the ground he said quietly "i-impossible" and he fell unconscious.

The talons rushed forward and placed handcuffs on Vincent and dragged him to the dungeons.

_**End of Flash back**_

"That is when I first discovered my power over crystals" said Cyclonis finishing the story.

Dark Ace was still surprised at the fact that Cyclonis had a brother and he was even more twisted then her. After a moment of silence Dark Ace asked, "What happened?" and Cyclonis replied "My grandmother locked him in the dungeons and when the sky knights attacked and when you betrayed the storm hawks, you took his old position in the military, he was then transferred to Terra Zartacla and was to be left there till the day he dies and I found out that he hunted down sky knights and he would torture them till they begged for death, then he removed there organs, and stuffed them like they were stuffed animals"

"what about the talons?" asked Dark Ace and she said "After a while he got bored of Sky Knights and started hunting down the best talons he could find, but now he has escaped and I don't know what he is after, I want you to find him and kill him" and Dark Ace nodded.

As he turned to leave she said, "Be careful" and he asked "Why?" and Cyclonis said "you and the storm hawks were his targets before he was captured".

**End of Chapter 4**

**(A/N: i hoped you liked this. till next time see ya)**


	5. Chapter 5 Evil vs Insanity

Insanity is forever Ch 5

Underground in an old abandoned Cyclonian military base on Terra Saharr, in a large old operating room Vincent was dressed in a surgeon's outfit, sewing up Carver leader of the Red Eagles under a single flickering light bulb, while singing a dark version of Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.

"When the blazing sun is gone when the nothing shines upon" he said in a sing song voice, and he finished putting in the last stitch, he pulled off his operating mask and then proclaiming to nobody "At last, I am finished, is this not a face that a mother would love" holding up Carvers head, with his eyes and mouths sewn shut.

He herd a door shut behind him and without looking back he said "Do you know it is impolite to enter someone's room without knocking" and he heard a man growl "Prepare to meet your end, traitor" and Vincent laughed, he turned to face the Dark Ace and he said laughing "Traitor? How am I a traitor" and Dark Ace pulled out his sword and pointed it at Vincent's throat and said, "You betrayed your country, your master, your family and your comrades" Vincent just smiled and said "Coming from the man who betrayed his squadron and all those he called friend" and Dark Ace just growled "Shut up" but Vincent kept going saying "then you defect to Cyclonia, and failing many times at combating the storm hawks" and then Dark Ace swung his sword at Vincent but he just ducked in time and he ran out of the room cackling, then Dark Ace chased after him into a dark hallway illuminated by only a few flickering light bulbs, there were doors on either sides of the hall and Vincent was nowhere to be found.

Dark Ace kept his weapon at the ready and he walked slowly down the hallway, He heard Vincent's cold laughter echo all over the hallway and he said "Aww is the great Dark Ace, the one who I have heard such praise for so many years, afraid?" and Dark Ace just smirked and said "Me? No, I'm not but your the one that's hiding like a coward" and he heard Vincent laugh again and said sounding like he was behind him "Who says I'm hiding?" and Dark Ace turned around quickly but he did not see Vincent.

Dark Ace was really frustrated and said, "Where are you?" and Vincent said "Behind you" and Dark Ace spun around but Vincent dropped down from the ceiling and stabbed him in the neck with a syringe full of an orange liquid and everything went black.

Dark Ace woke up with a massive headache and a bright light was shining in his eyes.

He tried moving but he was paralyzed and he was strapped to an operating table, he heard a door close and he heard footsteps and he saw Vincent standing close to him, wearing surgical mask but Dark Ace could tell that he was smiling.

Vincent said "Comfortable?" and Dark Ace just spat in his face and Vincent ran off screaming "Ah! Germs" and a minute later Vincent came back with two large glass jars one was filled with white cotton and the other with fake eyes, he set the jars down on a small table, next to Dark Ace and Vincent put on rubber gloves.

Vincent opened both of the jars and he picked up an oxygen mask and said "Any last words of defiance, before you become the subject of my artistic genius and a part of my collection of art?" and before Dark Ace could say something Vincent put the mask over Dark Ace's face and said "Nope didn't think so" and Dark Ace slipped into unconsciousness.

Vincent picked up a scalpel and said to himself "Let's begin".

At Cyclonia, Cyclonis was waiting and hoping that Dark Ace would return with her brother's head but instead a squad of talons delivered a large crate to her throne room, they said they had found it on Terra Saharr, it was addressed to Cyclonis and they searched the terra for Vincent but there was no sign of him.

They opened the crate and all the talons, gasped and a few almost threw up.

Cyclonis looked in the crate and found Dark Ace in it but his eyes and mouth were sewn shut, and there were large glass eyes surgically implanted all over his body.

Cyclonis paled, her best talon was killed and her brother turned him into a piece of what he calls "art".

A talon looked into the crate and pulled out a card and gave it to Cyclonis and when she was alone in her throne room she opened it and saw that there was a message written in dark blue ink.

The message read, "_Hello my dear sister, I hoped you enjoyed my presents that I have sent you lately, especially my latest piece of art, Dark Ace. I am rather disappointed that you would send such weaklings after me instead of proper talons, that it is like an insult to me. Sooner or later you will have to face me or the entire Atmos will become a museum for my works of art. Well I got to go my pizza is on fire, your brother Vincent. _

Cyclonis put the note down and she got up, picked up a fire bolt crystal and her staff and ordered her talons to keep alert for Vincent and she called the Nightcrawlers and she sent them to hunt Vincent.

**End of chapter 5**

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this. The twinkle twinkle little star lyrics are from the dead space version.)**


	6. Chapter 6 Killing Spree

**(A/N: thanks for the review's. i don't own storm hawks)**

Insanity is forever ch6

On Terra Gale, Dove was fixing up her skimmer in her garage.

The sky was dark and cloudy it was a windy night.

Wren was in the house making dinner, while the rest of the rebel ducks were away fighting some Cyclonian squadrons that were spotted nearby.

She heaved a sigh and said to herself, "Finally, I'm finished" and she heard loud crashes and Wren screaming, she ran out of the garage, she ran up to the house and she saw the front door was kicked in, and there were large spots of blood all over the walls, slash marks on the walls, furniture flipped over and destroyed, she called out "Grandpapa?" and she went to the kitchen and saw Wren on the ground in a small pool of blood, with a kitchen knife in his side and he was still alive "Grandpapa!" she cried, she ran over to him and he coughed a bit and said, "I'm glad your still alive" and she asked, "Who did this?" and he coughed a bit and said, " A young man, about a few years older then you, he was good but I put up a good fight" and he made a small chuckle then coughed. "You should leave while you can" Wren said and Dove said "No I won't" and she heard someone behind her made a gagging sound she turned and she saw a teenage boy, he looked extremely pale, he was probably sixteen, he had violet eyes, and neck length black hair.

He wore a black trench coat, Dove saw that he wore a straitjacket underneath the coat, and dark tattered pants and worn out shoes.

Lightning flashed and she saw that he was holding a bag of popcorn and he said "Aww aint that sweet, the injured grandfather, the girl not leaving him in his hour of need" he walked towards them, pulling out a butterfly knife, twirling it in his hand and flicked it open, he stopped and growled "I hate sweet". Dove looked at him and Wren asked, "Who are you?" The teenager chuckled and said, "You don't remember do you?" Wren looked little confused and then his eyes widened and he whispered "Y-you!" the teenager chuckled and said, "Yes". Wren looked at Dove and said, "Run" and she said "No" Wren yelled, "Go!" Wren got up and tackled the stranger, they wrestled each other on the ground, Dove ran, jumped and she crashed through a window and landed outside.

She got up and saw the stranger jump through the window, she ran to the garage and tried to call the rebel ducks on the radio but she looked out the window of the garage and saw the members of the squadron tied to a tree with large knives in there eyes and throat. One member of the squadron was hanging from one of the branches by his intestines; they were wrapped around his throat and the tree branch. Dove gasped and she quickly got on to her skimmer and she was about start up the skimmer but she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck, she reached and pulled out a syringe and she felt a little weak and she fell of the skimmer.

Vincent dropped down from the ceiling and said "Like clock work" then he turned her into a piece of "Art".

An hour later Vincent landed on terra Rex a bunch of nightcrawlers tried to kill him but he beat them.

Wiping his knife he scoffed, "_Even the nightcrawlers are not much of a challenge" _He thought and he tossed last of the Nightcrawler bodies over the edge of the terra and into the wastelands below.

He walked to the Rex Guardians home, carrying a box; he stopped at the front door and placed the box on the ground. Vincent knocked on the door and ran away giggling, Harrier opened the door and he looked down and saw the box. He picked it up and took it inside, Vincent watched from a window showing the box to his teammates while acting snooty.

Harrier opened the box and he pulled out a purple and red jack in the box. They cranked the handle and out popped a small card attached to a spring, on the card was a message and it read "_Go to the town square, at midnight"_ the Rex Guardians went to the town square at midnight, the square was unusually quite, the moon was high in the sky casting a faint light on the square.

Harrier called out "All right what is this about, we got your message, were are you?" then lights started turning on and the Rex guardian's saw they were surrounded but they saw it was sky knights from different squadrons and some towns people. There was something wrong, the people's eyes and mouths were sewn shut and the people were standing still like mannequins.

"This is sick", said one of the member's of the squadron in horror. Harrier then shouted, "Whoever you are, show yourself" then they all heard someone cackling, they turned to see someone standing on the roof of a building the person wore a black jacket, worn out shoes and pants. The person was cackling and then said "My dear Harrier, you never change do you?" the person jumped off the roof and landed on his feet. "Who are you?" asked Harrier pulling out his weapon, the person just said in a mock-hurt tone "you don't remember me?"

"Who ever you are your going to pay", said Harrier and The stranger ran into an ally way saying in a singsong voice "Catch me if you can". The Rex Guardians chased after him, then the ally split into three different directions, each one leading to different parts of the town "Split up, if you find him kill him" said Harrier, they all went separate ways.

Harrier walked down the dark ally holding his weapon close to him, he heard some screams in the distance and he turned and ran towards the sound and he saw that his teammates were all on the ground dead. All of there faces looked like they have been stabbed repeatedly, there guts were slashed open and there internal organs have been removed.

Harrier was both terrified and furious, he shouted, "Where are you?" and he heard a voice say "Here" he turned around and his arm was slashed off. He was on the ground bleeding and the stranger walked closer and Harrier finally recognized him "Y-You! You were supposed to be dead" he said quietly and the stranger just pulled out a crowbar from his coat and said "I know but Vincent's back baby" and Vincent started hitting Harrier in the face with the crowbar, laughing madly.

**End of Chapter 6**

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this chapter)**


	7. Chapter 7 This week in sports

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this because this story is on hold for a while because i am really busy but don't worry your pretty little heads i will work on the next few chapters. until then enjoy this chapter)**

Insanity is forever ch 7

The storm hawks where on Terra Tropica relaxing, Finn and Junko were sitting on the couch watching the news when they saw something interesting.

"Hey guy's check this out" Finn called out and Aerrow, Piper and Stork came into the room and Aerrow asked, "What is it?" Finn just pointed to the screen.

They recognized the news reporter as the one who reported Carver's release from jail he was standing in front of an ally way that was roped off.

"**Over the past few day's the number of murders have risen very rapidly all across the Atmos, among the dead are local sky knight squadrons the Rex Guardians, Absolute Zeros and Rebel Ducks, as well as many civilian's. Authorities are unsure of the motives behind the murders and they are also doubt that the****murderer is a Talon**_**." **_

__"Yeah right it's got Cyclanian's written all over it" said Finn but Piper shushed him "**Found in the wastelands were****Nightcrawler remains**_**" **_and they then showed a picture of a bunch of nightcrawler remains, who looked like they have been slashed apart like they were made of tissue paper,"Wow, who ever did that must be very tough" commented Junko, Aerrow and Piper shushed him "**Autopsy reports show that the remains of the victims were killed in various way's but the victims were stabbed repeatedly in the face, disemboweled, internal organ's are missing and have been replaced with cotton**_**"**_

__ Meanwhile in Cyclonia Cyclonis was watching the news and she was shaking, she was drinking tea in her throne room and she decided to watch the news to see if there were any news of Vincent and now she is getting nervous. "_His last killing spree wasn't this bad and it certainly wasn't as crazy, he probably is caught up in the blood lust" _she thought.

The news reporter talked about going to through the home of the Rex Guardians, he walked away from the ally way, and he went to where the Rex Guardians use to live and the camera showed a ton of messages painted on the walls in blood saying various things like "The Storm Hawks blow" "Cyclonis secretly has a crush on Aerrow" "Finn sucks" "Cyclonia sucks eggs" and many more bizarre messages, some where incoherent and one was just a persons grocery list, the Storm hawks just stared at T.V. with there mouths agape and Cyclonis spat out her tea when she saw the messages, mostly at the one about her and Aerrow.

"**As you can see here the murderer, after killing the Rex Guardians, looted there home and stole most of there equipment as well as writing these messages on the walls in the blood of the deceased sky knights, also Authorities say that the body of Harrier, leader of the Rex Guardians, is missing" **the reporter continued on into the house, followed by the camera, the camera showed that the house looked like it had a wild party, furniture was completely destroyed beyond recognition, dishes were smashed, walls and floors were covered in food and blood, more corpses were found lying around, one was hanging from the chandelier upside down with only his boxers on and a few were evenly piled in a closet.

The reporter continued down a dark hallway and he stopped out side a large wooden door and said, "**A warning to all our viewers, what your about to see next is not very appropriate for our younger viewers"** Then the reporter opened the door and made his way into the kitchen and the kitchen looked like it became a temporary operating room.

Surgical equipment was lying around on the table top, glass jars full of white cotton, a shelf full of jars with internal organs floating in them and hanging on a wall was a motivational poster of a cat that says "Hang in there" the camera then showed that on the table was a man with his chest still cut open and his internal organs were strewn all over the table.

"**Truly this is the work of a madman, who is this killer and who can stop his reign of terror?" **said the reporter facing the camera, then all of a sudden large blades were sticking out of the reporters chest and throat, the reporter clutched his chest, blood spurted out of his chest and throat, he tried to talk but blood just dripped out of his mouth then he fell to the ground.

Finn and Junko screamed like little girls and jumped behind the couch, Piper threw up onto the floor, Stork jumped behind the couch as well while singing a song about doom and Aerrow just sat there.

Standing where the reporter was standing was a teenager, he was about a few years older then Aerrow, he had messy long black hair, violet eyes, he was pale, he wore a straightjacket and a large black coat, and he wore a fedora.

The teenager was wiping off the knifes he had in his hands, on his coat smiling and said "That's it for the tour folks, you can get your souvenir's at the gift shop on the way out, and if the storm hawks are watching, pay close attention" he attacked the camera man, the screen went black and all that anyone could hear on the T.V. was the screams of the camera man and the laughter of the teenager.

Aerrow switched off the T.V. and said, "We got to stop this guy" Finn got up from behind the couch and said nervously "Did you see that guy, he ripped through the camera guy, the reporter and he was laughing like he was enjoying it, this guy is nuts" "I have to agree" said Stork as he got up from behind the couch as well and continued "he's crazy, and trying to fight him will most likely end up with all of us dying in the process" "Come on we out number him six to one" said Aerrow trying to encourage them to go with him after the killer but Piper said quietly "I have to agree with Finn and Stork, this guy looks like a total psycho and you herd what the news report said he killed the Rex Guardians, a ton of Civilians and a few other Sky Knight squadrons"

"Don't forget the nightcrawlers" said Junko who was still hiding behind the couch and he was shaking.

Cyclonis finished watching the news report and was even more terrified but she did not show it "_I got no other choice, I have to fight Vincent but I can't do this alone, I got to get help from the storm hawks" _and she shuddered at the thought of getting help from her enemies.

Meanwhile the entire atmos was gripped by fear, people were locking their doors and hiding their food from this homicidal maniac who kills people and takes their food.

Wanted posters were posted all over towns and public places.

Night has fallen and local authorities have started putting curfews into effect and local sky knight squadrons started patrolling their Terra's in search of this homicidal maniac.

In an old Cyclonian military base on a long forgotten terra called Terra Nocturne, Vincent was wearing a grey suit, grey pants, black shoes, an top hat, a black tie with a silver spider sewn on it and he was having tea in a large, dark, abandoned room, which was a large old library, the library's ceiling reached really high and the walls were covered with large bookcases reaching up to the ceiling, the table he was having tea at was next to a large fire place and above the fire place was a painting of his family, him, Cyclonis, there mother and father and there grandmother, they all looked very happy.

He sat at the head of the table in a large arm chair, sipping his tea in the light of the illuminating fire and to an outside observer he would have looked as pale as a ghost, sitting around the table were, Dove, Wren, a few cyclonian talons, Carver, and at the other end of the table was Harrier, all of them had there eyes and mouths sewn shut.

On the table were plates stacked with food like, chicken, cakes, stake, toast, jams and many assorted delicious foods.

"Now isn't is nice, having tea and dinner with good company, next to a roaring fire and having pleasant conversation's, eh Harrier?" he said cheerfully, putting down his cup of tea onto the table and he jumped up onto the table held up a moldy old steel toed combat boot in one hand, he faced the painting of his family and said grinning from ear to ear,

"My dear friends let us raise our glasses in a toast to the ones who made this all possible" but all the corpses just sat in there chairs silently and Vincent continued somberly,

"All this is made possible by my rancid old granny, may she rot in hell for all eternity, she made me the man I am today and to my baby sister, may she enjoy what's left of her cruddy, little, life, CHEERS!" he said then he just laughed and laughed while drinking champagne out of the moldy old boot, he then started singing an old cyclonian lullaby but added a lot of obscenities, he danced around and kicked food off the table and then he just jumped off the table grabbed his coat off of a coat hanger next to the door of the library, the coats pockets were filled to the brim with knives and other assorted weapons as well as syringes, he turned and faced his guests and said "Ok kid's its been fun, well fun for me, you guys are just being really quiet, I'm just going to run some errands, try the veal, don't let Dove drink all the champagne like last time, I'll be back and I'm sure Cyclonis will be here while I'm gone, tell her that I left her a little gift and that I will return shortly" he laughed and left the room.

He walked down cobwebbed hallways filled with skeletons and spiders; he walked to a hanger filled with old skimmers and crates full of old doughnuts, he got on to his skimmer he put on his large trench coat and rode out of the hanger, through a dense, dark forest of dead trees with the moon high in the night sky, then he drove off the edge of a cliff and flew off to find the storm hawks.

**End of Chapter 7**

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed. i tried making this longer but i am on a bit of a schedule making me pretty busy. well please review, till next time see ya)**


	8. Chapter 8 Vince & the Claymore of Sorrow

**(A/N: i'm back. i hope you will enjoy this and if you have any suggestions for this story, please write them down in the reviews, i would love to hear them.)**

Insanity is Forever Chapter 8

Vincent landed on a small terra covered in a forest of dead trees, the moon was high in the sky and the stars shone brightly that night.

He got off his skimmer and started walking down a dirt path through the forest carrying a shovel, leaves rustling in the trees a cold night breeze was blowing through his long dark hair. This Terra was once the site of his family's home but now its all rubble.

He walked to a small clearing there was a pile of stones and he walked to a small headstone he said "hello father, miss me?" he then started digging and he stopped when he found the coffin Vincent opened it and he saw the corpse of his father laying there. The corpse looked partly eaten, his skin was grey and maggots were already crawling all over his face and were eating him, he still had his black hair and he wore a black suit.

His father had a claymore in his hands and Vincent said sounding surprised, "For me? Oh you shouldn't have" and he pulled the sword out of his fathers hands, Vincent drew the blade and saw the blade looked brand new, the blade was polished, sharpened and it gleamed in the moonlight. Vincent remembered his father's Claymore really well it was his favorite weapon and it use to belong to Vincent until he was arrested. Vincent sat down on the ground next to the grave remembering the good times he had when he lived there with his family. The day his father started his training, Christmas, Birthdays and the day Vincent murdered his father and blamed the sky knights for it and no one figured it was him.

Vincent laughed he got up, He put the sword back into its scabbard, strapped the sword to his back and he went back to his skimmer and flew off continuing his search of the storm hawks.

Aerrow waited for Starling to arrive, after hours of trying to get them to join him in trying to track down the murderer he called Starling to help him track down the murderer. Eventually she arrived and they both flew off to find the murderer, after a few moments of silence Starling said "I recognized him when I saw him on TV" "You did?" said Aerrow she nodded and said "He killed my uncle, he was in the interceptors but that was years ago, he looks like he hasn't aged" "What do you mean?" asked Aerrow and Starling explained.

_**Flash back (Yay!)**_

_Starling was only sixteen years old and she saw her uncle fight someone in a black coat, wielding a claymore; the edges seemed to be glowing silver, the blade was sharp and polished. On the ground was other members of the squad severely injured, her uncle had large slashes all over him but he continued fighting but the person in the coat just looked board, he blocked his attacks with ease and then he slashed off his arms, he said something and he beheaded him. _

_Starling ran at the guy and tried attacking him with her nunchucks but the person dodged and kicked her in the stomach, she doubled over in pain then he tried cutting her head off but he missed. She backed away from him but tripped and fell to the ground, the man raised his claymore above his head preparing to slash her to pieces but his watch beeped he stopped and said looking at his watch sounding disappointed "Aw look at the time well I got to run now, I'll be back to kill you later hot stuff, see ya" he winked, ran and dived off the edge of the Terra and she saw him fly off on a black skimmer._

_**End of Flash back**_

"Wow, I had no idea", said Aerrow and Starling said, "Good thing was he never did return or else i wouldn't be here" "do you know his name?" asked Aerrow she shook her head and said, "I only know the name of the weapon he used to wield, The Claymore of Sorrows"

End of Chapter 8

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this, theres more on the way so continue reviewing**


	9. Chapter 9 Spiked drinks

**(A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, my schedule has been hectic and i have had a slow week but i managed to complete this chapter. i hope you enjoy this. and if you have any ideas for the story i would love to hear them)**

Insanity is Forever Ch 9

Vincent sat in his armchair in the library at Terra Nocturne sipping tea, still wearing his grey suit, black tie with the silver spider on it. After he retrieved his weapon from his father's grave, he continued his search but he got bored and came up with a new idea.

After raiding a fridge on a nearby Terra Vincent went back to his hiding place concocting a new plan to end things. He was sitting at the table where he had dinner, some of the corpses were piled up in a closet somewhere in the deeper parts of the base while others where put in a broom closet in the library, the food was still there but they were moldy and were starting to attract insects and rats.

On the table was his weapon in its scabbard. He finished writing a note to Aerrow and his loveable band of losers, then suddenly a large rat crawled by him as he was writing, he eyed the rat hungrily then he stabbed the rat with the pen, blood splattered all over the table and he started eating it with blood slowly dripping out of the side of his mouth while writing his letter with another pen.

He folded up his letter, placed it in a box with a map to his location and a little surprise for the storm hawks and Cyclonis. Vincent sent it to Atmosia, they'll send the package to the storm hawks for him.

Meanwhile Cyclonis was flying towards Terra Tropica, she heard that they were there.

When she landed she was given a normal greeting, weapons pointed at her, looks of anger but she said calmly "I'm here to help"

"Why would you want to help us Cyclonis? And what can you help us with" seethed Piper "I can help you stop this Killer that your oh so fearless leader is so intent on catching" said Cyclonis in a bored tone.

"Yeah right, you rather kill us then help" snorted Finn keeping his crossbow directed at Cyclonis, she nodded and said "True, so true I would rather kill you instead of helping you, but you see this killer is out to kill me, i would send my talons after him but he would just slaughter them, he sent me this" she pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and on it was a message scribbled in green ink saying "_I'm going to get you" _below the message was a drawing of a grave with Cyclonis's name on it and standing on the grave was the picture of someone dancing all over it. "Good" spat Piper but Aerrow and Starling landed in the hanger bay and they were told about what happened. they where searching for Vincent but they didn't find a trace.

"Normally we should be attacking Cyclonis but under the current circumstances we should work together to find this guy" said Aerrow everyone mumbled in agreement. They went to the bridge and took off from Terra tropica to begin their search for the killer known as Vincent "Tell us all you know about this killer" said Aerrow Cyclonis pulled out a dusty folder and handed it to Aerrow and said "His profile, it should tell you what I know about him and he is my brother" the storm hawks and Starling looked at her surprised then she said "he was insane, he had to be stopped, so he was imprisoned for years but now he has escaped" "What is he after?" asked Aerrow

"Me" she answered.

Vincent landed his skimmer in the hanger, he got off his skimmer he was carrying a large burlap sack the burlap sack was moving as he walked down the dark cobwebbed halls of the abandoned base he walked into the library. Vincent put down the sack and he pulled out a nerdy looking boy who was hog-tied and gagged with a blood covered rag. Vincent was looking for items crucial to his schemes but a boy was following him and so he beat the living snot out of the boy, he hog-tied him then threw him into a burlap bag then continued beating him with reeds, he put the boy in a large arm chair on one side of the long dinning table.

"Now you little sack of snot, if you promise to be quite I will remove the gag, and I promise that I won't harm you, Got it?" said Vincent pointing at the boy's throat with a butter knife. The boy nodded quickly Vincent removed the gag the boy sat there with a frightened look in his eyes, Vincent left the library for a minute then came back with a plate of food that looked delicious.

He put the plate in front of the boy then gruffly said "Eat" the boy started eating the food quickly because he didn't eat anything for hours Vincent sat in his armchair on the other end of the table watching the boy eat silently. They sat in silence listening to the fire in the fireplace crackling, Vincent then asked politely "So tell me a little about your self" the boy then quickly said as he ate "I am an only child in my family, I live on a small Terra I met the storm hawks.."

"You met the storm hawks?" said Vincent raising an eyebrow The boy nodded then said "I am president of the storm hawks fan club"

"There's a fan club? Why don't I have a fan club" Vincent wondered out loud.

The boy finished eating the food off his plate Vincent got up from his seat and gave the boy a cup full of dark green liquid and said sweetly "Drink up, you look thirsty" the boy hesitated then drank it then exclaimed "Wow this is good, you know I though you were going to kill me but now I know that you aren't I got to say you're a really good cook"

"Thank you" said Vincent bowing slightly with a smirk on his face. The boy drank all the liquid in the cup and Vincent poured more from a pitcher till there was nothing left. The boy felt a little drowsy and Vincent then sat down in his seat and asked, "Tell me what is your name?"

"Noob" the boy replied in a somewhat slurred speech. "Well it was fun but I might as well head on home" said Noob clumsily getting out of his chair and was stumbling to the door but he opened the wrong door Vincent was sitting in his arm chair drinking a cup of freshly brewed tea, he then heard Noob shriek Vincent then turned to see that he stumbled on to closet where he piled up the bodies.

Vincent shook his head "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, you should not have looked in there" he said in a low tone standing up with his cup of tea in hand, "W-who are you? Why did you kill them?" Noob demanded pointing to the corpses of Wren, Dove and Harrier Vincent just shrugged saying casually "Spur of the moment, plus I've just been so lonely these past few years" he took another sip of tea then he set the cup on the table, he then he started walking towards Noob with a wicked grin on his face "I can't allow you to leave now that you have seen my friends, why don't you join us for some dissert" Noob was backing towards the door slowly but he was very drowsy then he collapsed

"Awww looks like someone had a little to much sedative in his drink" said Vincent pulling out a small vile full of clear liquid marked "Sedative" from his pocket then he tossed it into the fire. He looked at his pocket watch then gasped "My its that time already, I must prepare for my guests" he put his watch back in his pocket then he literally threw Noob's unconscious body in a different closet then he started setting purple crystals all over the base in preparation for his guests.

The condor was flying away from Terra Atmosia after picking up a package that was left for them. They were searching for Vincent when they got a call from the sky knight council on Atmosia saying that a polite young man left a small brown package for the storm hawks. So when they where flying away from atmosia the package on the table with Finn opening it while everyone else was hiding behind the couch because they heard ticking in the box and Cyclonis suggested that it was probably a time bomb then they all decided to make Finn open the package. Finn slowly opened the brown box and saw what was inside "Hey guy's you should probably take a look at this" he said, the others looked inside the package and gasped.

End of Chapter 9

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this. i'm sorry to keep you waiting. Please review)**


	10. Chapter 10 Dinner with my Frenemy's

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this chapter. Spot the movie references if you can and if you do write what movie that the reference is from in your review. Please enjoy and review)**

Insanity is Forever Ch 10

Inside the package were rolls of human skin, they looked like the skin was torn from human bodies along with the fingernails there were two small rolled up scrolls next to the skins. Finn and Junko threw up, Stork was muttering incoherently and Piper was just staring at the rolls of human skins with disgust.

Aerrow picked up one of the scrolls and Cyclonis picked up the other, Aerrow opened his scroll and saw it was map with a small arrow pointing to a small point on the map saying "You're here" and had a small dotted line going across the map to the edge of the known Atmos, beyond cyclonian territory near skies end and he saw that there was a small terra there, it was circled in red ink it had a ton of small arrows pointing to it and a smiley face below the terra.

Cyclonis saw her scroll was a read aloud

"_Hope you enjoy your package, the skin are, in my opinion, my best work. I knew my sister would be frightened enough to go running to the storm hawks for protection well she just made my job of hunting you all easier, so why don't you geniuses follow the map I sent ya to my hideout so we can have some tea and we can discuss the future of the atmos like civilized people" _

Piper snorted "Civilized, ya right" _"I know Starling is with you, she is invited as well, Well if you don't accept this invitation a certain little boy named Noob will die and becomes my new meal and I got to say his liver would go well with some fava beans and chianti, hahahahah" _after Cyclonis finished reading the note the storm hawks and starling just had looks of disgust on there faces and Aerrow said "Lets go".

At Terra Nocturne Vincent walked through the dank, dark halls towards the hanger beaming, Finally the storm hawks and Cyclonis will be destroyed. He stood in the hanger with the doors open, he watched the grey cloudy skies and he saw the Condor land and the storm hawks ride in on there skimmers, "Let the fun began" he thought. After navigating through cloudy, windy skies the storm hawks have finally made it to Terra Nocturne, they landed the Condor and they rode their skimmers into a dark hanger.

They saw that it was dark, dusty and decrepit standing there waiting for them was the one they have been after. He stood a few inches taller then Aerrow, he had long black hair and he wore a grey suit with a black tie with a silver spider on it. His smile was a pleasant and friendly one but Cyclonis just scowled at him, the hanger bay was illuminated by the moonlight

he smiled "Welcome To Terra Nocturne, I hope you didn't have trouble finding the place, ah Clarice it's good to see you again" he nodded to Starling and everyone said "Clarice?"

"It's my first name" said Starling. After a moment of awkward silence Aerrow asked, "Where is Noob?" with his weapons drawn, Vincent was still smiling "All in good time, now follow me" he walked to the door at the far edge the hanger where there was a door leading into a dark hallway he stopped and turned around and waved "Come now, you don't want your dinner to get cold now do you?"

Finn and Junko said in unison, drooling "Dinner?" they both rushed after Vincent.

Cyclonis was pinching the bridge of her nose and said "I swear those two are dumber than I originally thought they were" the others followed and they all followed Vincent through dark hallways leading them to a flight of rusted old metal stairs to the lower levels of the base.

They reached a set of large oak doors and Vincent opened the door and led them inside. Aerrow saw that they were in a large library.

There was a large oak table with large armchairs, the ceiling was high and there were large bookcases with hundreds of books. Next to the table was a large fireplace with a large fire lighting the room.

Piper looked through some of the books and said "For a homicidal murderer you have quite the collection of books" Vincent closed the large doors and sat down in an arm chair on one end of the table "Thanks you won't believe how long it took to collect those books, Now onto business" everyone sat down at the table with there hands on there weapons, Aerrow sat at the other end of the table, Piper and Cyclonis sat next to him, Junko, Finn and Stork sat next as far as they could from Vincent.

"Now I'm sure your wondering why I reveled my location and invited you all to this old creepy base at the far edge of civilization far from human contact, Well I did it because I thought it would sporting to give you all a fair chance at beating me in combat and why not have at least one last dinner with some new friends, you see I've been in prison for so long I wanted to have some company with my sister and her friends she has been bragging about for the past few years"

"There not my friends" hissed Cyclonis scowling at him, but he just ignored her "Besides I could still be hiding and slaughtering people all over Atmos for a long time but it would be so boring"

He sighed then he pulled out a gold pocket watch from his vest he snapped it shut and said "It seems its time for dinner please excuse me" he got up from his chair and left the library.

A moment after he left Piper said "He isn't what I expected, he seems polite and nice" Junko nodded in agreement Cyclonis said staring at the door "Don't be fooled, he may seem like the perfect gentlemen but he really is a twisted psychopath, and still I wonder why he looks the same after all these years"

The doors opened again and Vincent walked in with a tray of delicious looking food and placed the food on the plates in front of the storm hawks he made a slight bow and said "Dig in" Finn and Junko were already eating the food

"This is really good" said Finn with his mouth full. Vincent had a warm smile on his face and said "Thank you its not every day that I have people who enjoy my cooking" he sat down with his own plate full of meat covered in spices and he had a cup of tea on his right, he picked up a fork and took small bites of the food off his plate then wiping the sides of his mouth with a napkin.

"I have a question" said Starling "Oh" said Vincent quirked an eyebrow. "How are still sixteen? How long have you been at your present age" she asked he smiled "oh I lost track of how long but its quite a long story but I shall tell you" He put down his tea cup and took a deep breath and told them.

End of Chapter 10

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. sorry for the late updates but i have been a little busy and lately i've been under the weather but anyway please review)**


	11. Chapter 11 Revelations

**(A/N: i'm back my readers. i apologize for not updating sooner but i could not get to my computer for a while but here i am. i hope you enjoy this. now on with the story!)**

Insanity is Forever Ch 11

"Back in the day Cyclonia was on the verge of loosing the war" said Vincent staring into his tea cup

"When the storm hawks were uniting the sky knight's from every Terra the chances of Cyclonia winning the war was starting to look bleak so dear old granny called me and ordered me to search in an uncharted sector of atmos for a extremely rare crystal that could be used to make super soldiers"

The storm hawks and Cyclonis listened intently to Vincent.

Vincent drank some of his tea and continued, "I being the loyal soldier I was back then obeyed, I traveled to where I was supposed to and it was strange" "For weeks All I found was storm clouds and jagged cliffs, I wasn't allowed to return to Cyclonia until I find something of worth so after a few more weeks I finally found it"

Vincent then started eating a little more food off of his plate Cyclonis then asked "Found what?"

Vincent smiled "The Absurdity Crystal" Piper and Cyclonis just looked confused then he said "I'm sure you haven't heard of it, the locals of the terra I found it on say it was able to give the user immortality" Cyclonis's eyes widened and the storm hawks raised there eyebrows in disbelief Vincent sighed wistfully "well that's what they say, I had the same reaction as you, I scoffed and found the crystal in an underground vault with thousands of skeleton's laying on the ground near the pedestal it was on"

His tone changed to a soft and longing one "It was beautiful, the black and silver crystal shining in the light like the stars in the night skies, so I took it for myself and began my long journey to Cyclonia but the local's warned me that the crystal had strange effects on the hearts and minds of men but I just scoffed again then left" Vincent expression went blank as if he was lost in thought.

"What were the effects of the crystal besides immortality?" asked Piper. Vincent blinked then said "What?" "What were the effects that the local's said about the crystal" Piper asked again Vincent smiled "Oh that, well it was said by the local's that the crystal drove men mad, they said that the crystal spoke to them putting dark thoughts into there hearts and minds till they got rid of the crystal or were driven mad but mostly driven mad" he laughed then said ominously "but that was a rumor or was it"

"What happened to the crystal you had?" asked Stork trembling with anxiety.

Vincent explained, "Well I returned home and handed it over to dear old empress wart face, oh how she was so pleased but over the next six month's of studying it her sanity was starting to slip, the crystal was playing with her mind, putting her through imaginary scenarios until she found a way to keep her sanity together she put it in a box made of a rare material then she locked it away in her privet vault in her office, it was left in silence for years until the day I was arrested"

Vincent stood up and walked over to the fireplace with his back to his guests, he stared into the fire the orange light made him look like a ghost "When I was arrested, I was supposed to be executed but granny dearest ordered her scientists to perform an experimental surgery on me with that crystal, they cut me open like a piece of meat and implanted the crystal into me, oh the pain was very agonizing but the operation was a success the crystal gave me immortality but at a price, it drove me even madder then I was before" he smirked

" I was monitored for the next three weeks until I broke out of the labs, I slaughtered the scientists with my own two hands oh the feeling of their blood on my hands, the way they begged, the life fading from their eyes I craved it, I never felt more alive in my entire life" Excitement and vigor was rising in Vincent's voice Stork was starting to edging closer to the door, Aerrow's hands were on his weapons, Piper gripped her weapon tightly, Junko and Finn started eating faster.

"Grandmother was furious so she tried to stop me her self but she was sick and growing weak, the crystal really drained her as well as age and illness I had her throat in my hands, she was choking on her own blood and spitting out words of defiance, I was about to finish her but I was finally subdued, and locked away, she was flown away back to Cyclonia then she died months after that which was about a year after Dark Ace joined Cyclonia" He turned to them with his smirk still on his face he sat back down in his seat.

"That's my story" he said in a casual tone then he continued eating, Cyclonis was glaring at Vincent he noticed her glaring he asked drinking his tea "do you know what her last words were to me before she was flown away?"

"What?" snarled Cyclonis "Your mad" said Vincent in a mock old woman's voice "then I told her we all go mad sometimes" with that Cyclonis grabbed the knife on her plate and dived at Vincent, she landed on him, pinned him to the floor and stabbed him in the chest.

Cyclonis got up breathing heavily saying "I..I did it?" she turned to the storm hawks and said "I did it, I killed him" but they heard an insane cackling they all saw Vincent sitting up on the ground with the knife in his heart but he was laughing at them like it wasn't there "oh you got me but I doubt that would have worked" he grabbed the knife and pulled it out, the knife was covered in blood he started licking it the storm hawks and Cyclonis saw the big bloody wound on his chest close it self up in the blink of an eye.

Vincent stood up straightened out his suit and said "Well it seems I must kill you now, oh and before I do I just want to say that this whole time our dinner was your friend Noob" they all looked at there plates, Finn and Junko stared throwing up all over the place.

Aerrow stood up and pulled out his daggers with Piper and Starling with their weapons drawn, Vincent stood there with his hands behind his back smiling then he said "Bring it on" Aerrow ran at Vincent and lunged but Vincent just evaded and started whacking the daggers away from him when Aerrow was lunging at his face and chest, then he kicked Aerrow in the jaw sending him crashing into a wall, Vincent then ran past Piper and Starling, he jumped onto the table and kept running towards the door, Finn was shooting at him with his cross bow but Vincent kicked up a dinner plate caught it and started blocking the arrows with the plate.

He reached the end of the table, he jumped, spun around and threw the plate at Cyclonis and ran past Stork out the door, the plate was blasted to pieces with a firebolt crystal they all heard Vincent's voice echo back from down the hall "Catch me if you can".

End of chapter 11

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this. i am sorry if the ending is a bit abrupt but i have been busy lately but i will try to update more often so till next time. bye!)**


	12. Chapter 12 Split up and search for clues

**(A/N: i'm back everybody! sorry for the long delay i had a bit of writers block and it was my holiday and i could not concentrate on the story but now i'm getting back to writing. well i hope you enjoy this chapter and i hope you had a great christmas. please review so that i can continue the story)**

Insanity is Forever ch 12

Aerrow got up from the ground and rubbed his jaw "That was one good kick" he thought then he led the other out the door and into the dark dusty hallways.

As they walked through the hall Finn was saying "This guy is twisted, killing Noob and turning him into a delicious meal that's just sick" Piper nodded. Cyclonis was carrying Vincent's claymore he left on the table in the library. They quickly made their way to the hanger bay, the doors leading out were chained and welded shut and the only light came from the crystal staff that Cyclonis was carrying.

Cyclonis paled at the sight of their destroyed skimmers on the pile of dismantled machinery was a note.

Aerrow plucked it off of a tire that it was attached to and read it aloud in the dim crystal light "_No leaving until you play the game, but be warned, don't loose yourselves in the dark – Vincent P. S keep smiling " _"That's just great" muttered Cyclonis and Stork was shaking his eyes darted around the dark hanger expecting something to attack from the shadows.

"What dose he mean keep smiling?" asked Starling "he wants us to smile because he wants to add our faces to his sick gallery of art" said Cyclonis

"Well in any case all we have to do is catch him and stop him once and for all" said Aerrow and he walked back through the doors back into the dark hallway's with his daggers drawn, the others fallowed closely behind. They walked in silence for what seemed like an hour, down a flight of stairs, taking a few turns through dark hall's, as they go further and further into the base everything went quieter and quieter.

They could not tell if it was night or day and they felt as if the walls were closing in on them and the only light came from Cyclonis's crystals but it seemed really small compared to the darkness they were walking through.

After a long period of silence Finn was the first to speak "Man how big is this base" he complained, everyone looked at Cyclonis but she just shrugged saying "How am I supposed to know, I did not know this base existed until today let alone this entire terra" The further they went the floor changed from black cobble to white tile, like from a hospital and the walls changed from dark colored bricks to white washed concrete and cinderblocks. Starling noticed how high the ceiling was; it reached so high the light from the crystals did not reach the ceiling.

They stopped at a point where the hallway split into three different directions. One hallway went one and the walls were whitewashed, another one had a ton of door was and led upward and the last one had stairs leading down even deeper.

Radar was walking slowly behind the group sniffing around and he smelt something. The scent smelt of ash, crystal dust and some sort of after-shave, Radar looked up and he saw hanging upside-down from a wire 15 feet above Aerrow and the others was a teenager wearing a dark grey suit and he had a knife in hand.

The teenager saw Radar and he put his finger to his lips telling, indicating Radar to be quiet as he slowly crawled down the wire towards Aerrow then Radar screeched and ran towards Aerrow, he jumped on his shoulder and was pointing up at the ceiling.

"What is it buddy?" asked Aerrow then he and the others looked up and they saw nothing, "I think your little pet is loosing it's mind" said Cyclonis but Aerrow just ignored her and he said "Ok we are going to split up and go down one of these hallways".

Finn interjected shaking his head and crossing his arms "no way man, have you seen those horror films with those kids and the killer then they split up and they get picked off one by one" he started shaking then

Cyclonis said "I heard that the killers leave the funny ones and the Merbs for last" Stork then started hyperventilating and Finn was biting his nails. Aerrow glared at Cyclonis then said "We'll be splitting up into groups, Finn and Junko you take that way" pointing to the hallway to the far left "Starling and Stork you go that way" pointing to the middle hallway "Lastly Piper, Cyclonis and myself will go this way" pointing to the last hall "Great" muttered Cyclonis

"Well meet back here in at least an hour" said Aerrow "What if one of us gets into trouble" said Junko quietly but Aerrow didn't answer.

They then split up and went down there assigned hallway's but what they didn't know, Vincent had dropped down from the ceiling in the room they were in before and he rubbed his hands together saying "Let the games begin" then ran down the far left hall after Finn and Junko with a sharp scalpel in hand.

End of chapter 12.

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this. i'm sorry if this was short. Anyway please review and i'll be back with another chapter soon.)**


	13. Chapter 13 Lets play Operation!

**(A/N: i'm sorry this week has been very busy for me and i could have uploaded this chapter earlier but i couldn't get to my computer for a while. so enjoy this chapter.)**

Insanity is Forever ch 13

Finn and Junko walked down the hall, the hallway was dark but they had crystals to light the way.

They couldn't hear anything but the sound of their own footsteps. The hall they were in was different. The walls were a painted dark red, the floor was dark polished marble "Ok this is just weird" said Finn out loud keeping his crossbow at the ready.

They continued down the hallway reaching a door at the end of the hall, the door was large and made of a rust color metal, Finn and Junko stood there in front of the door for a minute "you go first" Finn said quickly and Junko walked slowly to the door and opened it, the door let out a loud creaking sound.

Further down the hallway Vincent heard the creaking and he said to himself quietly "They're at the labs already?" then he rushed after the storm hawks silently.

Behind the large metal doors was a large empty lab. In the lab there were dusty shelves full of jars of dark colored liquids, there was an operating table, a shattered mirror on the wall, a dusty pile of old books and a tray of brand new medical tools. The two storm hawks kept their weapons at the ready and walked into the lab quietly, Junko walked to the stack of books, picked one up and opened it and saw the pages were yellow with age and it was written in a old dialect.

Finn was examining the tray of medical equipment, he picked up a gleaming silver scalpel then said "These must be new, I wonder if he used this to cut Noob into tiny pieces" they both shivered at the thought.

They continued searching through the lab not noticing Vincent crawling around on the ceiling above with his scalpel in his teeth. Finn saw an open door on the other side of the lab and he walked inside the room. Junko noticed an aged folder on a table marked in large red letters "TOP SECRET" Junko picked up the folder and opened it, in it he saw a picture of Vincent in a military uniform, he looked happy, he had a kind smile on his face and he did not have a psychotic "I'm going to kill you and eat you" look in his eyes he has now.

Below the picture were records of his service in the cyclonian military like he was known for the biggest body count, quickest kills, won more duels then any Talon, and Renowned as a researcher for perfecting the crystal puppet technique giving him the nickname "the puppet master" "Puppet master, puppet technique?" Junko asked himself, "Now that's a nickname I haven't heard in a long time" said a voice behind him Junko turned around and saw Vincent standing there looking like he was lost in thought, Junko activated his knuckle busters tried punching him but he just swatted Junko's fist's aside with one hand saying "It's rude to interrupt a persons thoughts and going through their personal belongings"

With the flick of his wrist, his scalpel appeared out of his sleeve and into his hand then he said smiling "Time to play Operation my dear friend" Then Junko screamed as Vincent tackled him and started stabbing him.

Meanwhile in the other room Finn could not hear Junko because the door slammed shut behind him and the room was sound proofed. The room was dark, there was a desk in a corner of the room lit by a small lamp, he walked over to the desk and on it he saw was a file laying wide open.

Finn read a small part of the file "_Day 10, Subject Vincent growing ever more paranoid, he claims that a voice in the dark is telling him things, whispering dark things ever since the operation, he says the voices are driving him mad." _

_"Day 13 Subject is growing ever more violent, he bit a guards nose and throat, he was subdued by five more guards and massive amounts of paralysis crystals, Recommendation never approach and increase dosage of medication" _ "This is just freaky" muttered Finn then he saw an entry dated for today and it read "_Behind you" _Finn heard something and turned around and the lights flickered on then he saw that every inch of the walls and ceiling were covered in psychotic hand writing saying over and over "_Revenge!" _ The lights flickered off, one second Finn was alone then when the lights came back on Vincent was standing behind him, his hands and the front of his grey suit covered in small spatters fresh blood. the corners of his mouth there were drops of blood trickling down his cheek and down to his chin, he was grinning like a mad man, his eyes looked like a sharks, then he said "Having fun, no? Well I sure am" then he attacked while Finn was screaming and firing his crossbow at Vincent.

Meanwhile in the maze of hallways, Starling and Stork were walking down their hall and Stork heard a soft distant shriek coming from behind him he turned but saw nothing. "That sounded like Finn" he thought then continued following Starling saying "We're all doomed"

End of Chapter 13

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed that, until the next chapter see ya)**


	14. Chapter 14 Consequences

**(A/N: hi folks, sorry for not updating so soon, i got a little lazy and i couldn't get to a computer for a while but anyway on with the story. Warning! This chapter gets weird)**

Insanity is Forever ch 14

Stork and Starling reached the end of the dark hallway. There was a large wooden door with a faded sign on it. Starling opened the door and the door opened with a loud creak from the rusted hinges.

Meanwhile in the back room to the lab, Vincent stood their licking his blood soaked fingers muttering "Tasty, tasty" then he pulled out a white handkerchief and wiped off the corners of his mouth then said to himself "What a fine snack now on to business" he grabbed Finn and Junko's blood soaked corpses and he pulled out a glowing purple crystal with a spiral design etched into the face. He concentrated on a similar crystal and the crystal glowed then he and the corpses vanished in a flash of violet light.

The large wooden door creaked open and the crystal light spilled into the room reviling only what's a few feet in front of them.

Stork and Starling walked into the room slowly and after they entered the room, there was a breeze and then the door slammed shut behind them. Stork jumped in surprise but Starling looked around the room to see if someone else is in the room but no one was there.

She looked around again and saw ahead of them was rows of tables with cloth covering whatever was on it. Starling looked back at Stork and said "Come on" motioning him to follow he nodded and he followed her slowly, his eyes darting back and forth, looking towards the ceiling and looking at the tables.

They passed by a few tables and Starling stopped at one table and noticed a small tray next to one of the tables, on the tray was knives, scalpels and other assorted medical tools.

She looked at Stork and said, "Man this guy has a thing with knives"

"Maybe we should leave I got a bad feeling about this place" said Stork nervously and she pointed towards the table, it was covered in cloth and it looked like it was covering something large then said "Hey lets see what this psycho is hiding under the cloth" as she reached for the cloth Stork heard something behind him, he turned around and saw every thing was the same but the sounds were getting closer and they sounded like voices saying "Turn back, Turn back" Stork was muttering "Doom, doom"Starling pulled back the cloth and gagged.

Under the cloth was the corpse of a sky knight from the rex guardians his skin was grey and cold, his hair seemed to have lost its color and there was a large stitch running from his neck and down his chest to his stomach.

"This guy's been dead for a while" said Starling quietly then she turned around and looked at the other tables and counted more then a dozen in front of them and a dozen more behind "Vincent's been busy, he made this place a tomb" she said grimly Stork was muttering something and pointing to the next row of tables behind them, Starling turned and she noticed that the corpses were shifting around under the cloth then they all sat up simultaneously and all the heads turned and stared in their direction.

All the corpses had sky knight uniforms from various terra's including Cyclonia. Starling drew her weapon and Stork stood behind her, they both started backing towards the door and then Starling whispered "You run for the door I'll be right behind you" Stork nodded then Starling yelled "Now!" and Stork bolted towards the door and passed the corpses that were getting off of the tables he made it to the door and he turned to call back to Starling but she was no where in sight.

He turned to the door but the door wasn't there anymore and it became a brick wall so he turned again to the corpses and they all turned around, then they slowly marched towards Stork.

Stork slumped against the wall muttering, "Stay back, Stay back" as they got closer he noticed white worm like creatures were crawling out of their ear's and mouths Stork paled then shrieked "Mindworms!" and he started babbling insanely for them to go away but they ignored him and the worms started crawling up his legs and up his arms towards his face.

Vincent appeared in a violet in his privet lab and morgue he noticed Stork and Starling on the ground unconscious in front of the front door then he remembered he put a trip wire in front of the door. Incase if any nosy intruder should stumble on his lab and open the front door it would trigger a trap that would gas the intruder or intruders with a knock out gas that Vincent had developed that would not only knock out the victim but give them such terrible nightmares, nightmares with their worst fears and putting them through horrible scenarios.

Vincent sighed then smiled "Well saves me hunting them down" he dumped Junko and Finn on tables side by side then placed Stork and Starling on tables next to Finn.

He put restraints on them, whipped off the blood from Finn and Junko's faces. Vincent clapped his hands together then said "Well that was fun now to make myself a some tea and then I can get back to work" he then walked off humming a tune that his master taught him long ago.

End of chapter.

**(A/N: i hoped you liked this. please review. thanks to all my readers and reviewers for being awesome.)**


	15. Chapter 15 Perspectives

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. sorry for the wait i was editing and i was getting lazy. I would like to thank ILOVECYRROW for the help and the ideas, the ideas helped a lot. now On with the story!)**

Insanity is Forever ch 15

Vincent returned to the morgue with a cup of tea he sat down in a chair next to wall. He sipped it thinking about the future then he closed his eyes contemplating his next moves.

Meanwhile Cyclonis and Arrow crept along the darkened tunnel only a small fraction of light lit their way coming from a small crystal in Cyclonis's hand, "So tell me more about Vincent" asked Aerrow breaking the tense silence, "My brother is a murdering psychopath, there's really not much to tell" said Cyclonis emotionlessly "Compared to him I'm practically the sane sibling in our family"

"Well there must have been one time when he wasn't, you know…evil" "Evil?" asked Cyclonis "Yeah evil" answered Aerrow Cyclonis thought a moment "Well he was always been a recluse, he usually kept things to himself even among friends and family maybe that made him evil, he always got into things that he shouldn't" her tone was snappish "I don't think one can accurately judge evil and goodness, do you Aerrow, after all what do we know is good or evil, everyone has their own version of it, I know that you self righteous Sky knights do"

Aerrow frowned, "the sky knights are used for the good of the people, we are good, we defeat evil doers and.." he trailed off "Me, you defeat people like me, but Aerrow, if I were to say that what I'm doing is for the good of my people, then in their eyes that makes me good, and you who keeps stopping me, evil" Aerrow had nothing to say, they continued on in silence, creeping and skulking, when they heard and ear piercing shriek, the two looked at each other, eyes wide, Aerrow spoke "That was Finn', and they ran deep into the belly of the maze.

In the morgue Vincent was covering his ears from Finn's shrieking then he yelled "Shut Up!" Finn stopped shrieking, "I didn't even make the first incision" said Vincent calmly Finn chuckled nervously "heh sorry, I'm just not good around homicidal maniacs wielding blades" "Hm yes now shut up and let me operate on you" said Vincent shoving an oxygen mask over Finn's face, Finn went into unconsciousness, then Vincent started operating quickly.

On and on they ran, Aerrow had quickly over taken the young empress, Cyclonis grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, "Let go of me!" he said, wrenching his wrist out of her grasp, "No wait Aerrow wait!' she called, He turned to face her "What?" "Don't you get it, this is exactly what he wants! Blind Rage, not thinking straight someone who will charge head first into a room, remember Vincent knows this place like the back of his hand, we don't, were at a disadvantage, he'll kill us too, for god's sake Sky Knight use your brain" she hissed Although she was his arch enemy, Cyclonis made perfect sense, sighing he took a deep breath, "My enemies' enemy is my friend, Vincent is my enemy and so are you, that make you my friend, I will listen to you and heed your advice, you know Vincent better than anyone" "Thank you" They ran on.

Meanwhile Vincent took off his surgical mask heaving a sigh of exhaustion "Man I haven't been this busy since the battle of Terra Fortuna" he remembered that battle with happiness, the blood, the carnage, the screams of terror, he sighed then he pulled the sheet over Starling.

Vincent walked over to the far corner of the cold room and he pulled back the sheet that was covering a corpse and he said with pride "It's good to see you my friend, you have been very useful to me in the past it is time to play with baby sister again" he felt a slight burning in his chest, Vincent pulled out a green crystal from his shirt pocket, the crystal was warm in his hand he smiled and addressed to the large number of corpses in the cold room "The time has come friends, do what I have made you for, be good puppets and Kill the interlopers!" all the corpses all sat up from their tables at the same time, the storm hawks and Starling tried resisting but failed "H-hey I can't stop my self" said Finn trying to stop himself from picking up his crossbow but failed then the storm hawks marched out of the morgue with the corpses.

Aerrow and Cyclonis stopped for a moment to catch their breaths "So what info do we have on Vincent?' asked Aerrow, "Other than that he's a sadistic prick, who needs to be stopped..Nothing" Aerrow looked a little sad, and Cyclonis racked her brain for more information, "I know that he's clever and inventive, and this place will have traps rigged, but nothing that will hurt you, because as a sadist he takes pleasure in torture" "Great" said Aerrow.

They finished resting and walked now, rather than running and wasting precious energy, "If Vincent is older than you, then why isn't he emperor of Cyclonia?" Aerrow asked, "He decided to pursue a military career, I think he liked the violence and blood shed" she answered as a matter of fact "father always wanted him to be an officer after father died Vincent inherited the throne but he decided that being emperor of an entire nation was not his thing" "Some family" muttered Aerrow

"I think what tipped him over the edge was father, he always pushed him to be the best he worked him day and night and was never happy. At times when father was in a bad mood he would drink and beat Vincent for no reason. A year after my father died, my mother died my grandmother suspected him but she couldn't prove it, now I realize he was getting rid of people who could stop him and we are next on the hit list"

"you have one hell of a messed up family Cyclonis" "yeah I know" They continued on " I was 8 when I found his puppets, horrible and gruesome, that was 8 years ago, he was fourteen" "if Vincent is 22 now, how come he still looks like a 16 year old?", wondered Aerrow "I'm not sure, unless.." her voice trailed off "unless what?" asked Aerrow "I'm not sure but I have a feeling it's something about that Absurdity crystal" "Ding, Ding, Ding! Give the girl a prize" they heard a familiar voice behind them, they turned and standing there was Vincent, his suit was covered in dark staines, his face had spots of blood, "The crystal may have given me rapid healing power at the cost of my sanity, but it doesn't grant immortality, the immortality was just a rumor you still age but you age a lot slower then normal people but for now lets play a little game!" he snapped his fingers and they heard multiple foot steps approaching and they saw a large group of about twelve people in sky knight armor from different terra's and they noticed the people's skin were grey and the color of their hair were faded and among them were the storm hawks and Starling.

"Piper!" yelled Aerrow noticing Piper among the group she replied "Aerrow! Get out of here, Vincent did something to us, we cant control ourselves anymore" Vincent grinned like a mad man then ordered "Kill Them!"

End of Chapter 15

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this. Please review. Again i like to thank ****ILOVECYRROW for the help.)**


	16. Chapter 16 Battle in the Darkness

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. Wow long time no see huh? well now i'm back and i'm bringing you the last few chapters. enjoy this while you can. Please review)**

Insanity is Forever Ch 16

Aerrow drew his weapons, rushed at the marching corpses and started slashing away.

His daggers sliced through the rotten flesh, dried blood oozed slowly out of the wounds but they kept moving. A large hulking corpse of a Talon was carrying a sledgehammer, he snuck up besides Aerrow and raised his weapon and was about to pulverize Aerrow but an invisible force pulled Aerrow away.

Aerrow saw it was Cyclonis "Thanks" he said "Whatever, just be careful I'm not going to help you next time" she hissed, she noticed Vincent looking bored, he was behind the crowd of corpses and Aerrow's dim witted friends.

Cyclonis brandished her crystal staff, then muttered something, the corpses were knocked aside by a wave of crimson energy.

The storm hawks were stuck to the walls of the corridor, Vincent raised an eyebrow then snapped his fingers "You don't think those were my only puppets were they?" there were more foot steps and they saw at least a dozen more Corpses march down the corridor in a orderly fashion Vincent bowed then he disappeared behind the large crowed of his puppets.

"Well this is getting us no where, what do we do?" asked Aerrow eyeing the corpses, Cyclonis thought for a moment then she said, "We have to disable the puppets first" "How?" "There are crystals implanted on the nerves systems that help it make the body move" said Cyclonis

"So?" began Aerrow "So you decapitate them, the crystal controlling all the ones connected to the nervous system is located in the brain and spine, severing their heads should deactivate them" explained Cyclonis "What about my friends?" asked Aerrow "What about them?" said Cyclonis annoyed, he glared at her then she grumbled "I'm working on that".

Vincent slipped back down the hall, passing more corpses marching towards the storm hawk, he took a turn and hid in the shadows and waited.

Cyclonis was blasting apart the hoard of puppets with a fire bolt crystal, then an idea hit her "I got an idea" she told Aerrow, she pulled out a gold colored paralysis crystal from her cloak "This should do the trick" she muttered, she took aim at the storm hawks and fired a wave of golden energy.

The storm hawks were knocked off their feet and landed a few feet from Aerrow and Cyclonis, Starling and the other storm hawks were on the ground groaning, "Did it work?" asked Aerrow Cyclonis shrugged "We just wait and find out" they waited for a few minutes then Starling and the others started to pick themselves off the ground "Man I feel like I got hit by a skimmer" groaned Finn, Aerrow helped Piper off the floor "are you alright?" he asked Piper nodded "Yeah I just a little weird that's all"

Starling nodded "Yeah some freak cuts you up and attaches things to your nerves and he makes you do whatever he wants" she shuddered.

Aerrow looked around the corpse littered hallway "He'll pay for this" he growled, he turned and started down the hallway after Vincent with Cyclonis, Starling and the other storm hawks following closely behind. They continued down the hall for a minute till they came to a part of the hallway where it went into four different directions "Now where do we go?" asked Junko "This place is a labyrinth we could be lost down here for a long time" said Cyclonis looking at each of the other halls

"Well done" said Vincent's voice echoing from everywhere "good work freeing your friends and cutting my puppets apart, you did it much faster then I thought" he said.

His voice was echoing from each of the four halls, from the darkness the storm hawks carried only a few crystals lighting the darkness only a little "And I am not surprise that the sky knight and the leader of Cyclonia working together, it's not the first time" said Vincent, his voice sounded like a whisper "What do you mean?" asked Cyclonis

"That's not important, what's important is that you should be more careful of your surroundings" said Vincent, his voice seeming very close, they all looked behind them and they saw Vincent dropping down from the dark ceiling swinging a large axe at them.

Everyone ducked, Cyclonis swung her staff horizontally and struck Vincent in the head sending him crashing into a wall, he was unmoving for a moment then he got up slowly laughing "Nice shot" he looked up and everyone gaped at the state of Vincent's face and Cyclonis said grimly "That is why he is known as the puppet master"

Vincent's face was partly burnt off, the skin was burnt away revealing a wooden skull with a glowing purple crystal for an eye "I'm glad you remember this, you always said that this was my best work" said the puppet Vincent he got back up and launched him self at her, he spun and kicked the storm hawks in their faces, he landed on his feet, he tackled and knocked Cyclonis off of her feet and she landed on the ground with the puppet sitting on top.

Cyclonis struggled to get up but the puppet pinned her to the ground "Don't be afraid" he whispered, "Big brother is here to make everything better" he pulled out a dagger, Cyclonis closed her eyes, the puppet raised the dagger "Goodnight Cyclonis" said the puppet but he stopped.

Cyclonis opened her eyes and say that a blue blade was sticking out of the puppet's chest, then Aerrow beheaded the fake Vincent, the puppet went limp and collapsed on the ground.

Aerrow helped Cyclonis back on her feet "Are you ok?" "Y-you saved me?" said a surprised Cyclonis Aerrow nodded "Yup, it's my job to help others" They were both quiet then cold hysterical laughter broke the silence, they all looked around the dark hall

"Aww, isn't that sweet, a princess and her knight in shining armor ha, ha, ha"laughed Vincent. Cyclonis scowled "We bested your puppets, why don't you come out and fight us coward" she yelled Vincent stopped laughing and said sounding hurt "T-that's hurtful, I go through all this trouble to meet my sister and her friends after years of imprisonment and this is how you repay me"

"this guy's nuts" said Finn keeping his crossbow aimed at one of the four halls, everyone nodded in agreement, they heard faint footsteps echoing from the hall ahead of them "Well I guess it is time for me to get my hands dirty" said Vincent, from out of the darkness, Vincent stepped into the faint crystal light, with his weapon in it's scabbard "Time to end this little familiy reunion" he gripped his weapon in both hands, drew it in a flash and started sprinted at them, dragging the blade on the stone ground causing sparks to fly, Vincent screamed "DIE!" and swung his weapon.

End of Chapter 16

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this. Well this story is coming to a close pretty soon so expect the next few chapter soon. Review!)**


	17. Chapter 17 Moonlight waltz

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. Sorry for the delay and all, please review)**

Insanity is Forever Ch 17

Vincent swung his sword vertically at Aerrow screaming "DIE!" Aerrow barley had time to react but he managed to block the sword with both his daggers, Vincent kept forcing the weapon down trying to slice open Aerrow's skull, the others reacted, Finn fired his crossbow, the arrows stuck into Vincent's side and shoulder he hissed and he kicked Aerrow in the chest knocking him on his back, He rounded on Finn, Finn kept firing, but Vincent either blocked it with his sword or let the arrows hit their mark, he grabbed Finn by the throat snarling

"You annoy me" then threw him like a rag doll and he crashed into Stork, Starling began her attack. She threw a few punches knocking Vincent to the ground "That was for my Uncle" she said Vincent wiped the blood that was oozing from his broken jaw, he grabbed his jaw and forced it back into place with a loud crack, Starling winced at that, Vincent smiled "Nice hit, but try a little harder" he then kicked her in the chest, sending her staggering back and they began trading punches and kicks.

Piper and Cyclonis attacked Vincent, he noticed them, he kicked Starling away and blocked Cyclonis's attack with his sword and blocked Piper with his scabbard

"Is that all you can do?" he sneered "Shut up" Cyclonis snarled swinging her weapon, Vincent ducked in time "oh ho looks like someone's grown a backbone" he mocked, he ducked aside slipping past Cyclonis and ran down the dark hall "Let's go we can't let him get away" said Cyclonis chasing after Vincent "Cyclonis wait!" called Aerrow but she was out of sight,

Aerrow sighed then the storm hawks chased after them. Vincent kept running feeling the adrenaline rush, feeling like it was the greatest day of his life

"_I haven't had this much fun in so long" _he thought he turned down a hall, he heard Cyclonis's foot steps close behind "_good"_ he thought smiling running down another hallway reaching a staircase at the end and he started running up the stairs.

Cyclonis reached the stairs at the end of the end of the hall, she looked up seeing the stairs ascending so far that the light from her crystal didn't reach "Got to move faster then that if you're going to catch me!" called Vincent from the higher levels in a singsong voice Cyclonis snarled and started running up the stairs.

The storm hawks were climbing up the stairs rather slowly, all exhausted "Jeez how much farther" complained Finn Aerrow looked up "I don't know I think another six floors" everyone groaned but kept marching up the stairs.

Vincent reached the very top of the stairs and he kicked open the old rusted door and climbed out on to the roof, the sky was inky black and the moon was like a pale Cheshire cat grin against the darkness, a cold wind blew through Vincent's dark grimy hair, he breathed a sigh "What a beautiful night to die, wouldn't you say sister?" said Vincent to Cyclonis without looking back, he stared up at the starry night sky "Yes it is nice" she said quietly.

Vincent turned around and smiled matching the shape of the moon "Well here we are, the end of the road, one will die the other will live" "Yes, you will die and I'll walk out of here victorious," hissed Cyclonis "All according to plan made by yours truly" said Vincent bowing theatrically

"What are you blathering on about?" she asked Vincent stood up, straightening the creases off his grey suit "Oh you didn't notice? The escape, luring you here, forcing you to work with you're enemies I made that all possible" he walked closer to Cyclonis, she backed away keeping her weapon pointed at him "I did it all to make you a better leader for Cyclonia" he said sincerely then stopped "Well I was actually really bored and I have this homicidal tendency to fulfill" "W-what are you…? Your insane" she said standing her ground Vincent shook his head putting his hands in his pockets

"You really should do some research on our family history" he pulled out a green crystal attached to some folded pieces of paper and tossed it to Cyclonis, she caught it, she inspected it "What is it?" she asked Vincent didn't say anything for a moment then said "Just a piece of family history that you are doomed to repeat and some advice"

He walked back to the other side of the roof "What do you mean that you are make me a better leader?" asked Cyclonis Vincent stopped, turned and said "I'm just readying you for the horror that's yet to come" Cyclonis's eyes narrowed "What's coming" Vincent shivered then said with enthusiasm "Something horrifying, something that makes someone like myself think twice, something that I fought so hard against to protect you"

he laughed "oh how horrifying and funny it was, it helped me go insane the first time, long before the accursed absurdity crystal was grafted into my heart" he started laughing like a mad man "Ha ha ha ha now I'm afraid I must kill you now" he drew his sword and charged.

The Storm hawks arrived on the roof, Cyclonis was on the ground blocking Vincent's weapon with her crystal staff but he was pushing the blade further towards her face, Aerrow kicked Vincent aside causing him to stumble a little then he straighten up "Ha ha ha excellent!" he cried joyously "Excellent timing" he slashed at Aerrow over and over but Aerrow dodged it and he knocked Vincent back,

Cyclonis blasted a bolt of red energy it struck Vincent's chest, searing away the flesh revealing his heart and it had a white crystal attached to it. They all saw it, it glowed and they heard whispers, muttering and screams emanating from the crystal

"Is this what it is really like?" asked Cyclonis Vincent nodded "The voices constantly babbling, screaming, ordering it's enough to drive anyone mad" He grabbed his sword and charged but Finn shot his heart, the arrow struck his heart and they saw Vincent's flesh re-growing around his heart

"Quick before his wound is completely healed destroy his heart" said Cyclonis. Piper, Finn and Cyclonis all shot a bolt of energy at Vincent's heart and they all hit their target.

The crystal shattered, tearing apart the heart and Vincent's chest, he stumbled a bit, dropped to his knees grabbing his chest growling "Don't think you will be free of me" he then stood back up but Aerrow stabbed him in the heart with his dagger, Vincent's eyes grew wide

"I guess I've misjudged you storm hawk, maybe you'll be just the right person against the horror" Vincent whispered to Aerrow "But when the time comes know this, beware the raven" Aerrow withdrew his dagger, Vincent stumbled back his blood flowing from the stab wound standing on the edge of the roof, he smiled blood oozed out of his mouth "Be a good girl now, Lark, big brother's going to be gone for a while, take care" he wheezed and he fell over the edge of the roof and into the darkness below.

Cyclonis was quiet but a single tear ran down her cheek.

The End.

**(A/N: i hoped you like this. It's been a lot of fun writing this. sorry if Vincent seemed less Psycho and the last line a little corny or whatever but it's the only thing i could think of anyway i'll see later bye)**


	18. Epilog

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed my story so heres the epilog or however you spell it.)**

Insanity is Forever: Epilog

The storm hawks had already boarded the condor, traumatized by the night of horror they had endured.

Aerrow was in the hanger with Cyclonis "Well I guess things are going to be back to normal right?" said Aerrow Cyclonis nodded "Yeah I guess, I got to get things back in order in Cyclonia" Aerrow got on his skimmer "Well I guess this is the first and only time I'll say this so, thanks Cyclonis it was rather nice working with you" said Aerrow.

Cyclonis smiled "Yes I guess it was nice working together but that doesn't mean we're friends or anything" Aerrow shrugged "whatever" then they both left Terra Nocturne behind, leaving it behind like a horrible nightmare.

Back in Cyclonia, Cyclonis sat in her office alone, she studied the crystal Vincent gave her, remembering his words "_A piece of family history"_ she thought then she looked at one of the folded papers, it was a note scrawled in black ink

"_Lark, By the time you read this I will have already lost my sanity and be nothing more then a maniac, I'm writing this in my cell, I feel my thoughts are slipping I can't think clearly, I can't tell what's real anymore, but I want to say no matter what I will always be your brother and I will always try to help. _

_The crystal you have now is a little piece of our mother's life, before she became Master Cyclonis" _Cyclonis activated the crystal, a holographic image appeared and it showed a young dark haired woman with violet eyes, she was smiling next to her was a red haired man who had his arm around her shoulder.

Cyclonis looked back at the note _"The image before you is a picture that was taken a few months before she was married and a few years before she died, the man next to her was her friend Lightning Strike, the former leader of the storm hawks" _Cyclonis blinked at the note and looked back at the picture, the man resembled Aerrow.

Cyclonis kept reading "_I'm writing this note not to tell you about mother's interesting circle of friends, I'm writing to tell you the real reason she died and the horrors that might come if I have been slain" _Cyclonis read the rest of the note and breathed "Oh no!". Back at Terra Nocturne, the wind howled like a pack of ravenous wolves, rain started to fall, in the middle of the forest of dead trees, on a sharp jagged rock was Vincent's corpse, the tip of the sharp bolder sticking out of his chest, a smile frozen on his extremely pale and clammy face.

Standing there, staring at the corpse was a dark figure, he took off his dark hat saying "Such a shame, you had so much potential, you would have been an excellent addition to the crew won't you agree, my love" next to him was a woman in black, holding an umbrella she nodded

"Yes, such a good man so full of life and joy, such a shame to see his life end so abruptly" she frowned.

The man looked at her "Don't fret love, he can still be with us" the woman smiled, the man pulled out a silver bottle, he knelt down near the corpse and he muttered something, a silver mist escaped Vincent's mouth and flowed onto the ground, forming a wispy form of Vincent, he looked around confused and he looked at the man, he breathed "You!" the man nodded and Vincent's wispy form dissolved and the silver mist vanished into the bottle, he capped it and he handed it to the woman, she smiled "Now we can be happy and be together forever, right my love" the man nodded.

He put his hat back atop his head and they both walked away, hand in hand under the umbrella they marched back to a large dark ship, the engines rumbled to life and it disappeared into the cloudy skies.

To Be continued.

**(A/N: Dun, Dun, DUNNN. i hoped you enjoyed this please review, tell me what you thought of the story and if you want me to continue a make a sequel. Later)**


End file.
